Rostafuroxin is a compound known to have a biological activity in individuals. In particular, rostafuroxin has been shown to be active on the cardiovascular system of individuals and is under development for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders, such as arterial hypertension and related organ complications, including but not limited to cardiac failure, coronary heart disease (CHD) stroke and renal failure.
More particularly, rostafuroxin has been shown to be a compound that normalizes blood pressure and alterations in the Na—K pump and Src caused by, but not only, either ouabain or genetic variations in genes coding for the cytoskeletal adducin such as ADD1, ADD2, ADD3.
Additionally, rostafuroxin has been shown to be capable of normalizing the alterations of the podocyte proteins causing excessive proteinuria, glomerulosclerosis and renal failure and antagonizing the biological processes (neoitima formation and negative remodeling) causing arterial stenosis after arteriotomy and angioplasty.